So Crazy, You Won't Believe It
by The Voices Talk to Me
Summary: This might be THE single most craziest TDI story to ever be made. Make sure to read the warning before read the actual story.


**Hi everyone! It's TDIATGirl1301 again!!!**

**I am here to create a brand-new, one-shot story. Also, this story has a warning, so here it is:**

**WARNING:**

**The following story has intense levels of craziness and insanity. Do not read if suffering from any medical condition. Prolonged viewing may cause irreversible brain and/or eye damage. The author can not and will not be held responsible for any mental and/or physical damage caused by reading this story, nor any medical bills. The author is not trying to intimidate any of the TDI characters. Please take the caution to understand that fictional characters were used in the making of this story, so you can not perform any of this in real life and survive.**

**READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

**Okay, now that we read that, let's get on with it!

* * *

**

_**Chris & Chef**_

"Chef, do you know why I am so sadist?" Chris asked his fateful assistant. "Because you enjoy it?" Chef said. "No Chef, that's not why. I felt insecure about myself. I was teased in my childhood because I was, /gulp/ ugly." Chris said. Chef started laughing and laughing. Chef started laughing until the fart-bomb that Owen made killed both Chef and Chris. And you know what? Some people say that Chef was laughing while he was at his own funeral. I never would have thought that there would be something that funny. Chris died a happy man, Chef died a man that was laughing to his death.

_**Gwen & Trent**_

"Trent, you play sooo good." Gwen said, commenting on Trent's guitar skills . "Thanks Gwen." Trent said. A few minutes passed by. "Trent, I was on MySpace yesterday, and I found a test to see if my boyfriend was a good one. And according to the questions, you are a bad boyfriend." Gwen told Trent. "But Gwen, I thought I was a good boyfriend." "I thought so too, but I was wrong. I was horribly wrong like Chowder was about pepper spray. I'm sorry Trent, but I have to say good-bye." "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Trent yelled while pounding on the ground. He pounded on the ground for forty days and forty nights. Then Gwen came back. "Trent, who am I kidding? I love you, and will always love you. Even if you go crazy. Even if you throw challenges for me on TDA and want to brand yourself with a 'G'." Gwen said. "Can I get that in contract?" Trent asked. "Yea, you can." Gwen said as Trent pulled out a contract and a pen. Gwen signed it. "Thanks Gwen, you're the best." Trent said. "I know Trent, I know."

_**Izzy & Owen**_

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhh haaaaaaaa ha ha ha ha ha ahhhhh!!!! E-Scope is a winner! E-Scope will win!" said Izzy while swinging on a vine. "Owen will win with E-Scope. Together, we will!" Owen also said while swinging on a vine. Unfortunately, vines can't hold 296-pound bags of joy, so the vine broke. "Ow, Owen thinks he fell on his keys." Owen said after he fell. "Kaleidoscope will help Owen!" Izzy yelled while swinging on the vine back towards Owen. "Owen would like that." Owen said. "E-Scope knows." Izzy said while picking up Owen. Just then Owen farted. The fart was soo great, there was a mushroom cloud. The stench lingers on everything within a fifty-mile radius to this day, and this happened in Summer 2008. And almost everything that was a plant died. Chris and Chef died in the incident. They were caught by surprise.

_C__**ourtney & Duncan**_

"Give me back my money!" Courtney said running after Izzy. "Ahhhh!" Courtney said after she tripped and fell over the cliff. "Duncan, save me!" Courtney yelled. "I'm coming my princess!" Duncan said, then ran to the cliff and jumped down. He managed to catch Courtney before she died. "Yay, you saved me." "Yes, yes I did." "Let's go make out!" Courtney suggested. "Yeah!" Duncan said with much enthusiasm.

_**Ezekiel, Katie, & Sadie**_

"Awww, they look so sweet together." Katie said after looking at Courtney and Duncan. "I know." Sadie said back. "I bet that that's how me and Justin will look together." Katie said dreamily. "Hey, who said **you** get Justin!" Sadie asked. "Sadie, I thought we settled this on the million dollar hunt." "Well I guess we didn't." "Well I guess we didn't either." "Fine!" "Fine!" Then Ezekiel comes up to try to stop the fighting. "Let's not fight girls, eh?" "Stay out of this Ezekiel." Sadie told him. "But I was just trying to help two ladies." he told them. "Why? To prove yourself as a man?" Katie asked. "Well, eh, yes." Ezekiel answered. "Well your not." Sadie said. "I wasn't, eh?" he asked. "NO!" Katie and Sadie said at the same time. "We said no at the same time Katie!" Sadie said. "We did, didn't we?!" Katie answered. "Friends?" Sadie asked. "Friends." Katie answered. "Eh, I guess my work here is done." Ezekiel said. "No it's not." Katie said. "What do you mean, eh?" Katie and Sadie carried Ezekiel over to the cliff and dropped him. "**Now** his work is done." Sadie said.

_**Cody & Noah**_

"I, Noah Jones will create the most frightening person-thing ever today. Maw ha ha ha ha. Cody, pull the switch!" Noah said. "Yes Master." Cody replied. The switch was pulled and a big, green creature emerged from the table it lied upon. "It's alive, it's alive!" Noah shouted. "I shall call it 'Chef-enstein'."

"Mmmmmm hmmmmm err ahhh!" the monster shouted. "Run away! Run away!" Noah shouted while running away. "Master, wait for me!" Cody shouted. "Get back here maggots!" Chef-enstein shouted. After chasing them for five minutes, Chef-enstein blew up. There was a mushroom cloud and Noah and Cody were blown into the sky. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" they both screamed.

**_Beth, Lindsey, & Heather_**

"Lindsay, Beth, how are you?" Heather asked. "I'm fine Heather, you?" Lindsay said. "Just peachy. What about you Beth?" Heather replied. "I'm fine. Why do you need to know Heather?" Beth asked. "I don't know. Why did I ask you guys that nice question? What's wrong with me?" Heather asked. She then started to slap herself across the face. "Beth, ow, Lindsay, ow, what, ow, I'm, ow, doing, ow, to, ow ow ow, myself, ow, can you, ow, you do, ow, it to me, ow?" "Sure Heather!" Lindsay said as she started to hit herself. "Ow, this hurts Heather." She said. "I know." Heather replied. Beth decided to slap Heather across the face. "OW, what was that for?!?!" Heather asked. "You told me to slap you." Beth told her. "No I didn't!" Heather screamed. "Yes, you did!" "NO!" "YES!" "NO!" "Well let me get the Yes-Man from the show 'Class of 3000' ." Beth said. Then the Yes-Man appeared out of literal thin air. "Yes-Man, did Heather ask me to slap her across the face?" Beth asked. "Yes." he replied. "Yes-Man, did I tell Beth to slap her own face?" Heather asked. "Yes." he said. "Didn't you say that **I **was right?" Beth asked the Yes-Man. "Yes." he simply said. "Didn't you say that **I** was right?" Heather asked. "Yes." Yes-Man said again. "Well who was right Yes-Man?" Beth asked. "Yes." the Yes-Man said sheepishly. "Are you wasting our time?" Heather asked. "Yes." the Yes-Man said once again. "Well, LEAVE!" Beth screamed. Then the Yes-Man disappeared just like he appeared. "Guys, ow, how, ow, could you, ow, do that to the, ow ow ow, No-Man?" Lindsay asked. "Lindsay, you can stop hitting your self now." Beth said. "I can?" Lindsay said, but Heather didn't like that idea. "NO LINDSAY, KEEP HITTING YOURSELF!" Heather told her. "But Heather, it hurts!" Lindsay wined. "I don't care." Heather said back. "I see you are back to normal Heather." Beth told her. "I guess I am." Heather said. "NOW HELP ME TO SABOTAGE SOMEONE!" Heather screamed. "Yes Heather." Beth and Lindsay said together.

**_Eva & Tyler_**

"One-hundred and one, one-hundred and two, one-hundred and three, one-hundred and four." Eva counted while using her dumbbells. Then Tyler came out of almost the blue. "I bet I can do one-hundred of those." he said. "I bet you can't." Eva replied. "I bet, and know, I can." Tyler told her. "Look, I'm busy here. Attempt that somewhere else. Or else." Eva told him. "I can do it. I'm going to bring the dinner to the table and eat it too! Watch!" Tyler picked up Eva's dumbbells and started to lift them. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten,....e...l...e...v..e..n,.....t...w..e.l.v....e, can't...do...this.....much.....longer!" Tyler said as he stopped the exercise. "I told you you couldn't do it." Eva said. "No, you didn't." Tyler said. "Yes, I did." "No, you didn't. See, look. The text above us says that you said "I bet you can't."." "I guess I was wrong about what I said." Eva said. "Eva, it seams like you had anger-management classes." Tyler noticed. "Yeah, I did. You got a problem with that?!?!" "NO, no I don't" "Good."

_**DJ & Bunny**_

"Hey Bunny, are you hungry?" DJ asked his favorite pet. "Sure am." Bunny said in response. "What?!?!" DJ yelled. "I said that I'm hungry." Bunny answered. "Bunnies don't talk!!!" DJ yelled. "But DJ, I'm a special bunny." Bunny told DJ. "Bunny, why you gotta do me like this?" DJ asked. "DJ, I love you greatly. Despite the fact that I was launched into the air, fell into a hot grill, the grills' lid fell on me, and a whole lot of other stuff that was probably caused by you, I love you DJ. Do you love me?" Bunny asked. DJ screamed and picked Bunny up and threw him into the air once again. "Not funny man!!!" Bunny said. "I'm sorry Bunny, but I had to do what I had to do." DJ said after Bunny was just a small dot in the sky.

_**Bridgette & Geoff / Noah & Cody**_

Bridgette and Geoff were doing what they normally do now, making out. "Geoff, you are sooo good at this." Bridgette told him. "But not as good as you." Geoff said. "Oh Geoffy, that was soo sweet!" "Thanks Bridge!" Geoff said. "Let's go to a room." Bridgette suggested. "That sounds totally wicked!" Geoff said. Geoff and Bridgette were going to their room while kissing. There were lasers, bombs, and heavy artillery all being thrown their way while they were going. They almost made it out alive, but Noah and Cody fell from the air from their resent explosion. All four had to go to the hospital. And they were all in critical condition. "Geoff, I want to let you know that I love you!" Bridgette said. "I love you too Bridgette!!!!" Geoff said. "Let's make out some more!" They both said at the same time. While Bridgette and Geoff were doing their thing, Cody had to tell Noah something. "Noah, I love you." Cody said. "Cody, I love you too." Noah told him. "Really?" Cody asked. "No, not really Dummy. I'm not gay." "I'm not gay either," Cody said. "I'm bi." "Cody, check your brain." Noah said. "I have a doctor for that." Cody said as Noah sighed.

_**Leashawna & Harold**_

"Leashawna, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Harold said. "Thanks baby." Leashawna said. "I feel bad that I can't date you." "Why not?" "My parents don't want me to be dating someone black." "Harold, that's horrible!" Leashawna said. "We have to over throw them." Harold said. "How?" Leashawna asked. "With my mad-skills and your planning. We strike at dusk." "I gotta plan." Leashawna said. Then there was some whispering that no one could understand. "Harold, please whisper normally so I can understand you." Leashawna asked. "Fine! GOSH!"

_Later that day..._

"Leashawna, are you ready?" Harold asked. "As ready as ever baby." "Good. Here goes nothing!" Harold screamed. Leashawna and Harold went and started shooting up Harold's parents' house. Then they got a big bomb and threw it onto the house. "That should take care of them." Leashawna and Harold said.

_Later the next day..._

"Last night there was a deadly shooting at 2722 Lake Lane. The home owners, Luke May Flipperwheese, were inside the building when the shooting occurred. Then there was a bombing at the house. The owners did not live it out. They have a 16-year old son, Harold Flipperwheese, who is perfectly fine. He was not involved in the incident what so ever." Then news lady said. "It's a darn shame that someone would do that." Leashawna said. "Darn right." Harold said. Then they both started to laugh evilly.

_**Beth & Justin**_

"Justin, you look like a god." Beth told Justin. "Thanks Beth. That means a lot coming from you." Justin answered as Beth fainted. Justin held up a mirror to look at his reflection for the 98th time that day. "AHHHHHH!!!" he said. His mirror was messed up to make him look ulgly. "MY FACE! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!" he yelled. "What's wrong Justin?" Beth asked. "OMG, IT BURNS! IT BURNS WITH THE INTENSITY OF A THOUSAND SUNS!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled after looking at Justin's face. "GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!!!!" Justin yelled. Beth ripped Justin's face off his skull. "OW OW OW OW!!! PUT IT BACK ON!!! PUT IT BACK ON!!!" Justin yelled after he realized how painful not having a face was. "There." Beth said after she put Justin's face back on. "I own you one Beth." Justin said. "Maybe we can kiss?" Beth asked. "Sure. Can't hurt to try." Justin said. And then they started. "You're great at this." Justin complemented Beth. "Thanks." Beth said while blushing.

_**Lindsey & Tyler**_

"Lindsey, do you know who I am?" Tyler asked. "Of course Tyler. You're, uh uh uh uh uh............"

"Lindsay, you just said my name!!" Tyler yelled. "Oh yeah! It's Tyler!" Lindsey said. "Yes, Lindsey, it is." Tyler said. A few minutes passed. Lindsey was going from guy to guy asking if he was Tyler. Once she got to Tyler, Tyler gave her a piece of his mind. "LINDSEY, I'M THE REAL TYLER!!!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!!! YOU ARE A AIR-BRAINED, SPOILED, BABY OF A GIRL. I ALWAYS TOLD THEM THEY WERE WRONG. I STOOD UP FOR YOU BECAUSE I THOUGHT WE WERE BF/GF. BUT THEY WERE RIGHT. YOU REALLY ARE A AIR-BRAINED, SPOILED, BABY OF A GIRL. AND GUESS WHAT? I DON'T WANT TO BE BF/GF ANYMORE. I'LL RATHER SPEND THE DAY STARING AT WALLPAPER THAN SPENDING A DATE WITH YOU!!!! AND P.S., YOUR HAIR IS UGLY!!!" he yelled. Lindsey's eyes started to water, and she started to cry. "I'm sorry Lindsey. I didn't mean it. I just want you to remember my name." Tyler apologized. "Okay Tyler, I forgive you." Lindsey said. Then there was a sunset and Lindsay and Tyler decided to walk into it.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed it.**

**Took me long enough to write it.**

**I actully made this on the 14th of April, but nobody review.**

**Dang Spring Break.

* * *

  
**


End file.
